User blog:Acupunch/HUGE CONFESSION: I can't respect Sonic fans
You read the title right: I can't respect Sonic fans. '''But I don't think you should really take this seriously, these are just my thoughts and experience with the Sonic fans. Introduction I know there will be that one person to still call me a condescending jackass for telling what they can or can't like, and personally: they won't be wrong. But I'm not here to spill hippo droppings on your preferences. I'm here to express my frustrations with the Sonic fanbase, from petty VS debates to how wasting money on incompetent developers will just encourage them to make even below supbar games knowing that you'll still eat it up. Tell me where it all started... First thing's first, most of you people know how divided the Sonic fanbase are. There are: Classic fans (mainly Genesis, duh), Boost fans (kinda given), and the Adventure fans (similar to Boost fans because they still like the same version of Sonic). Each has their specific needs and wants, and that's understandable, but the type of fans that make me crawl in my skin are the '''fans that try to mold the series into something that it isn't (no fanfiction involved, for now...). I think we can all agree that the inception of the Adventure series shattered the fanbase. The early 90s children were starting to grow up and Sega needed to think of a way to cater to the older fans of the series. Sonic Adventure 1 did perfectly fine switching between urgency and just juvenile (Even if the game didn't really age as well as we thought). You had enemies as threatening as Chaos, but you also had sweet moments Sonic and his friends being... friends... But Adventure 2 kinda just forgot what made Sonic, Sonic. Don't get me wrong: the story was good, Shadow is actually a pretty good character as well, but I felt like the really edgy story elements belonged in a different game instead of Sonic. But fans still enjoyed it none the less, and I don't blame 'em at all, because it was still enjoyable, albeit flawed. But this encouraged younger fans to give Sega the idea to give Sonic a GUN. In the end, it was Shadow who got the gun, but we ALL know how THAT turned out. Erasing Sonic's fantasy/surreal setting, it's general simplicity, a simple story about technological innovation vs. nature (stuff that made me like the series in the first place) and turning it into a dystopian, edgy, nightmarish setting makes him lose his charm, not to mention that there are still fans who support this type of practice in the Sonic series, and I'm not really fond of it. Tell me where it went wrong. But time after time, Sega always tries to change Sonic in a way to make him appealing to different audiences (which isn't wrong at all, but it is if you can't execute the idea of making him compatible with multiple communities with different tastes in games), and frankly, I think it's making them a little cocky. They can just haphazardly paste a picture of a sole character in-game (like Chaos playing NO ROLE in Sonic Forces other than a cameo) and fans of that character will sill eat it up. Tell me where it went bad to worse I'm starting to notice a trend that Sega sells literal fecal matter to the fans knowing that they'll still buy it, regardless of quality. Support Sega's bad decisions will only encourage them to never improve. Even when they got the boost formula for Generations down, they went back to 0 at Forces, yet, you still give them your money regardless. Giving money to embezzling developers that aren't even competent at their jobs are the plague to not just the Sonic community, but the gaming community as a whole. Mighty No. 9 got a lot more money than it needed to, but Keiji Inafune somehow thought it was a good idea to fund for ANOTHER game while HIS was still in development. Constant mismanagements, trying to be on par with triple-A developers with a team so small, not to mention rushed development (which Sonic is a known perpatrator of) and Mighty No. 9 was bashed to hell and beck (aaaye). But if it were a Sonic game, people would just brush it under the rug and say that it was just Sonic's bad days and still support his fecal matter from years to come. Small, yet notable nitpicks Evidently, Sonic fans are known to be more excitable than your typical fanbase. Sonic appeals to children, teens, and adults who've played his games back in the glory days (and vice versa, maybe). But to be honest, I personally find children to be the most annoying factor of ANY fanbase, ESPECIALLY Sonic's. Children are expectedly immature, are too young to understand coherent conversations, not to mention persistent in debates, which make them annoying. Not to mention that there are fans who write questionable fanfiction, and change Sonic's character entirely from a teen who wants to explore the beauty of the world to some generic shonen hero, marrying himself to different women across the fictional multiverse. A work that comes into mind is Sonic's Ultimate Harem which can be read here (NSFW!!!!): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9532463/1/Sonic-s-Ultimate-Harem. Not really that fond of this fanfiction because it mostly deconstructs not only Sonic's character, but also the other characters they crossover with, I also think it's kinda strange how the characters are fine with affairs and infidelity (a lil' ironic because the author has been cheated on recently). Too long, didn't read version I can't respect Sonic fans because of their persistent nature of supporting incompetent developers who keep on selling lazy games to them, no matter how bad it is. Category:Blog posts